villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Huey Freeman
Huey Freeman is the main protagonist villian of the comic strip and its animated series The Boondocks. Politically sapient and borderline militant, Huey (being a self-described revolutionary left-wing radical) regularly reflects upon current events as well as the plight of African Americans as it relates to a greater American society. Huey's character has often been described as misanthropic and cynical as often presented in his pessimistic personality. He is named after Huey P. Newton, one of the founders and leaders of the Black Panther Party. Although he is not really evil (in fact, he is more heroic rather than villainous), he does sometimes appear as an anti-villain and somewhat antagonistic. He was voiced by , who also voiced his brother Riley. Biography He grew up in Chicago with Riley, and then moved to Woodcrest where he and his brother lives with his granddad. Huey owns a large collection of books, watches the news, and reads newspapers. Huey is also known to be an adept martial artist. Huey excels in hand-to-hand combat, katana, nunchaku and bo staff skills. In the episode The Real he is also seen as a spy. Huey is not religious but says Jesus was black which kind of states the belief his young age. Oratorically gifted, he has shown the ability to seize and hold the attention of entire crowds of people when he wants to do so. He uses this gift during individual interactions, during which he can gain a desired effect depending on his intention. Huey is depicted as owning a large collection of books, and other reading material. He reads the newspaper, watches the news often, and otherwise makes a point to keep up with current events. Huey seems to show some fondness for Star Wars, and quotes the series often. In the episode "The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2", he states that he likes Elton John. On at least one occasion, he demonstrated an aptitude for writing fiction in the form of a script (he wrote a play entitled The Adventures of Black Jesus in The Boondocks episode "A Huey Freeman Christmas"). He has also written poignant letters and emails to public figures imploring them to support various political causes. He has started petitions, made and handed out flyers, and created and edited his own newspaper, The Free Huey World Rhat is racist even if he's not religious. Being pessimistic, Huey is rarely seen smiling either in the show or the comic. He is either in his normal expression or he is shrugging or frowning a lot. In the last episode of season one Huey is seen smiling when he defeats Riley and smiles when he sees his granddad in Home Alone. Huey is also seen to be a practitioner of vegetarianism. Huey is shown to admire several historical figures. In "The Return of the King", he is the only person who still respects Martin Luther King after he is misconstrued as a terrorist. As mentioned before, Huey is named after Huey P. Newton, the co-founder of the Black Panthers. During "The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2", Huey states that Muhammed Ali is a hero of his. He also has many posters of Che Guevara, Malcolm X, MLK, and Hugo Chavez. Two figures he has quoted before are Langston Hughes and Karl Marx. While Huey is always portrayed as being a left-wing radical, his specific political ideologies are never portrayed in detail. On several occasions, such as The Block is Hot, he has demonstrated a following of Revolutionary Socialism. This is also backed up due to the fact that Huey has posters of revolutionary socialists in his room. A belief in Anarchism is also possible, as several of his statements have paid respect to it. In "Or Die Trying..." he teaches a theater ticket taker about Anarcho-Syndicalism and Marxism. However, a moderate belief in Black Nationalism is common, since a desire for a greater unity between the black people of America is a recurring theme. Huey has also quoted Karl Marx, suggesting an understanding of Communism. In "The Real", Huey claims to be the founder of 23 radical leftist organisations, including the Black Revolutionary Organization or B.R.O., Africans Fighting Racism and Oppression or A.F.R.O.,and the Black Radical Underground Heroes, or B.R.U.H. The second is in episode "Ballin'" when Riley finally insults the opposing team's star player enough to make her cry. After scoring multiple baskets, Huey is seen smiling at his brother along with Granddad. Other than four instances, Huey has never been caught smiling. This isn't to say that Huey lacks a softer side, as he will take steps to help and protect those he considers friends or family (ex. Tom, Jazmine, Riley etc.) He is however, very cautious around new people and prefers to trust others through action and example rather than words. When Obama was elected President Huey was a Domestic Terrorists as now he says he retired. Huey also like to play kickball as he returns to it in season 3 episode The Red Ball. In It's Goin Down episode, the terrorists agency accuses Huey of being of planning the attack on the Wuncler Plaza. In Season 4 Huey is also tries to help his granddad find a solution for the money problem. When his granddad signed a form for slavery. Huey was immediately angered and upset about how stupid he was. Huey who claims he is a retired domestic terrorist, still make chemicals and bombs to assassinate Eddie Wuncler so they can get their freedom back. Gallery Kickass.jpg Image5.jpg Image9.jpg huey.jpg|Malcolm X pose Boondocks-Season-2-Episode-10-Home-Alone.jpg 3.0 source.gif giphy (blast).gif giphy (ass).gif Huey.png See also *Huey Freeman at the Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:The Boondocks Villains Category:Kids Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Heretics Category:Honorable Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sophisticated Category:Mastermind Category:Anti-Villain Category:Outcast Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Anarchist Category:Criminals Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic Category:Nihilists Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Comic Book Villains Category:On & Off Category:Comedy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Grey Zone Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Tragic Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Necessary Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Karma Houdini Category:One-Man Army Category:Thrill-Seekers